Fireground personnel accountability is a vital safety issue for the fire service. In the future, the fire service will see increased pressure from litigation, other court action, and regulation and standard setting bodies to improve the manner in which we account for our firefighters operating in life-threatening work environments.
Why the need for improved accountability? A 10-year study of firefighter deaths conducted by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) found that 34 of 134 firefighter Fireground deaths not related to heart attacks reflected a failure to account for personnel. That's a 25 percent fatality figure related to accountability. That should not be happening.
Any firefighter suspected to be missing must be assumed lost in the hazard zone and immediately reported to command. Simultaneously with a roll call, command must initiate a search-and-rescue effort, starting at the last reported location of the missing firefighter. An additional alarm should be struck to obtain additional resources. There can be no hesitation since the window of survivability for the lost firefighter is very narrow.
An accurate means of coordinating and documenting search efforts must be developed (e.g., grids searched, ways to avoid duplication of or missing grids). Very strict control over firefighting personnel must be maintained during rescue efforts to control "panic actions" and freelancing by crews.
Communication is a critical component of effective fireground command. In the investigation of the operations at any incident, indicate that communications problems exist from the outset and continued for most of the duration of an incident.
Specific two-way communications from a stationary incident commander to interior operating officers, sector officers, and any other ICS (Incident Command System) positions must be accomplished and completed.
Communications between firefighters and company officers by visual and audible means also must exist at the intercompany level. Good communication is the foundation of a fireground accountability/safety system.
In recent years a great deal of interest has been shown in the provision of a means to enable unmuffled voice communication from a protective firefighters mask and the like. Some illustrative examples are shown in the patents noted below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,936 issued Apr. 2, 1985 to Robert Ingall, shows and describes a communication system that utilizes an amplifier/speaker unit (32) that is mounted on the firefighter's waist-belt and is connected to the face mask via a cable (30).
The system appears to use an induction method of transmission which is relatively sumptuous of battery energy and can either cause interference with and/or receive interference from external transmission signals. Another problem with this device is the high possibility of getting the cable (30) caught on something like a nail or other projecting object resulting in possible loss of communication and/or dislodging the face mask of the wearer while in a hazardous air (fire) environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,333 issued Apr. 27, 1965 to R. D. Lewis appears to show and describe a gas mask device that uses a signal transmitting line (50) mounted to the belt of the wearer. The amplifier unit is molded into/for a specific mask and therefore has limited use, which increases its relative repair/replacement costs. The amplifier and microphone appear to be hard wired through the mask by an adaptor which therefore results in a breach of the mask wall. The breach may result in a loss of integrity of the mask. This device also has the inherent problems noted above with regard to the Ingall's patent.
Other prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,424 issued Nov. 14, 1962 to M. Berman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,129 issued Sep. 20, 1960 to A. Bloom et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,550 issued Aug. 22, 1961 to A. D. Trader; U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,442 issued Nov. 17, 1970 to Robert L. Holloway; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,360 issued Aug. 23, 1960 to R. K. Duncan.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,699 issued Jan. 1, 1985 to Martin J. Walker; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,308 issued Oct. 22, 1991 to John S. Bieback.
These patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of the above cited patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention. The present invention involves a novel combination of features and components combined in such a way as to afford a very efficient, cost effective, relatively more reliable, easier to use solution to the difficulties and problems encountered with the prior art.
The present invention resides in part on the use of signal coupling between the microphone and the speaker-amplifier.
The mounting of the microphone unit on the mask and the speaker-amplifier on the outside of the mask. The obviating of any need for connecting cables. The ease and inter-changability of the microphone and the speaker amplifier for quick and simple repair. The ease of replacing batteries. The relative ease of use obviating the need for connecting cables and mounting speakers to belts and the like.
The monitoring of the identity of each activated unit by transmitting a signal to a command post. The location of each activated unit being monitored at the command post. The selective monitoring and recording of communications between the command post and site involved firefighters, i.e., activated units, and/or the communications between activated units. The automatic monitoring and alarm of hazardous conditions such as excessive temperature and hydrocarbons at the units location. The automatic monitoring of the firefighters vital signs and activity level.